Yu Yu Hakusho: Band of Thieves
by ArxahsXVI
Summary: Sarah is forced to team up with a group of thieves she's never met or heard of before. She will have to play well with them to survive the missions they're assigned and also the one she thought she would never see again. Contains violence later on and cuss words.


Yu Yu Hakusho: Band of Thieves  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Gang

Running from the police is not as fun as you think it would be. It is very tiring and annoying when it's done on a daily basis. I know it's my own fault for having this done to me but damn, don't they ever take a break? Give a girl a break!  
I made a quick right turn down a path in a park. Their lights were still shinning on me as I ran. Holy crap, they're getting faster everyday! I slowed down as I ran into a dead end. I desperately looked around the area but nowhere could lead to my freedom.  
"Looks like we finally caught you you little thief," one of the police men said from behind me.  
"Oh and we had so much fun over the years! Hey did you change your hair?"  
He glared at me. "You know it's bad if you remember me specifically. Now, put down the guns and put your hands behind your head."  
I smirked at him then put my guns on the ground. I slowly stood up then quickly pointed my index fingers at them. "Bang" was the only word I said. Then, to their horror, blue bullet shaped orbs shot out rapidly from my fingers. Most of them jumped out of the way while the rest got hit on the arms or legs. When it was over and while they were paralyzed by confusion and fear, I jumped onto the railing of the road.  
"Better luck next time!" I jumped off, grew my demon butterfly wings, then flew back to my "base".

* * *

"Home sweet home," I mumbled to myself then placed my bag of prizes on the ground.  
My base wasn't big or fancy or anything. I just turned an old abandoned house into a repaired, slightly cozy house. It isn't very nice but at least it has running water and a bed (recently put a bed in). But hey, you do what you can when you have nothing.  
I went to "my room" and looked at myself in the dirty mirror. I managed to stay clean despite my complications. My clothes were clean and well protected since I loved these clothes. I frowned when my eyes wondered to my butterfly shaped necklace. I carefully took it in my hand and examined it. It was black with amethyst stones decorating it. This was given to me by my adopted brother. You see, he-  
*Creeeaaaak*. I looked up, startled by the sudden noise from the dead silent house. I grabbed my guns then made my way down the old stairs.  
"Who's in here? I have a weapon so unless you want to get shot I suggest you come out!"  
Silence.  
"I'm not screwing around I'm dead serious!"  
Silence.  
I started to hesitate and gripped my guns harder. I turned on my heels when I heard another creak but everything went dark. "Fuck..." Was the last thing to come to my mind.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes from the sudden exposure of bright light. What the hell? Where am I?  
I glanced around the room. It was a simple room with a table in front of me. To my left were three other people. A girl (probably 16) with black hair and light blue eyes that looked around nervously. A tall, skinny boy who looked around 17 or 18 sat next to her, looking just as confused and nervous. Next to him was a boy my height that looked the same age but he just looked pissed off.  
As soon as I realized I was handcuffed to the chair, a man in his mid-thirties walked in. "Hello. You three must be wondering where you are and why."  
"You better have a pretty damn good reason for this!" The short guy struggled to get free while saying this.  
The man glared at him then said, "You're all here because all three of you are very special thieves. You should consider yourselves lucky, we could have just put you in prison."  
"Then we could've just escaped. You did say we were special," I told him. He glared at me but I just rolled my eyes.  
Before he could continue, someone opened a door. You won't believe me when I tell you that a TODDLER walked in and TOLD the guy that he can relax now. We all just stared at the kid, dumbstruck by this situation. Was I dreaming or was I having a nightmare?  
"You three are the top thieves from where you come from. America, France, England, and Japan have been having difficultly capturing you because of your special abilities. Two of you being demons, the other two just being special. We gather the most skilled thieves and have them join our team to do missions only they can do. You don't have a choice since your other option would be that we give you to the normal police and let them deal with you. Now, who is going to join and who isn't?"  
We had no choice.  
He smirked. "Excellent, then welcome to the gang."

* * *

*Ok so this is the first story I've done on my iPod so sorry if it looks weird ^^; I'm still trying to figure things out!

R&R please :)


End file.
